


You’re my only home

by Mixk



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve got their happy ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re my only home

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit for the awesome gifset goes to [tillusdodeathpart](http://tillusdodeathpart.tumblr.com)

> > “Eat up, Tyler, that’s your daddy’s favorite,” Thor told his son as he poured the latter a glass of milk. He’d hoped Tyler would eat with as much gusto as Steven, but judging from Tyler’s frowning face, it hadn’t worked. Their son was the most difficult person to feed ever, and that particular trait baffled him every day, considering how Steven and he could literally eat anything.

> “Hi boys!” Thor turned around to face his husband, who’d just come in the hallway, stroller in hand.

> “Daddy! Daddy’s home!” Tyler squealed excitedly and left the table promptly to go greet Steven. Thor grinned at his husband, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow as the latter stepped in the kitchen to lift Tyler up in his arms.

> “Hey, champ! How’re you doing?” Steven asked, glancing sideways at Thor with gleeful eyes.

 

“He’s not eating his vegetables, the usual,” Thor explained, leaning back against the counter behind him. He watched Steven make a pout at Tyler lovingly, telling their son he wouldn’t grow as big and tall as his daddies if he didn’t his vegetables. Right this instant, Thor couldn’t have been happier. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt lips on his, making him blink back to reality, Steven’s playful blue eyes meeting his.

“Hello, beautiful,” Steven said before capturing his lips more firmly, Tyler held securely at his side. Thor cupped his husband’s cheeks and responded enthusiastically to the kiss, wishing Tyler wasn’t in the way.

“Hello to you, handsome,” Thor smirked, ignoring Tyler’s loud complaints of disgust. “What are you doing with Tyler’s old stroller?”

“Oh, I figured we could give it to Nat and Clint, since the baby’s coming soon,” Steven explained, eliciting an understanding ‘Ah’ from Thor. Steven put their son back on his seat at the table, promising the latter a bowl of ice cream if he finished his plate.

Thor shook his head disapprovingly at his husband, earning himself a innocent ‘What? Every little American kid should get ice cream every once in a while’. He grabbed Steven’s wrist and pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist.

“I missed you,” he whispered in Steven’s ear before burying his nose in his husband’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent he’d memorize so long ago.

“You sap, you saw me this morning,” Steve chuckled, hugging him back tightly. He never felt as complete as when he held Steven in his arms like this.

“So? Am I not allowed to miss my love after ten hours apart?” Thor returned, watching Tyler closely over Steven’s shoulder. Their son had finally decided to be reasonable, after Steven’s intervention. It had always been like this, and Thor blamed it on the fact that he was so much more present than Steven, what with him working at home.

“Yes, you are,” Steve kissed his neck, and Thor could feel his husband’s lips curving up in a smile against his skin. “I missed you too,” Steve added in a whisper.


End file.
